


Неполная информация

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Terminator (1984)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарольд Финч думает, что знает о Джоне Ризе все. Он ошибается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неполная информация

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю GredAndForge за вычитку текста.  
> Фик написан на фандомную битву для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015

— Мы когда-нибудь умрем по-настоящему, — сказал Джону Финч при знакомстве. Они тогда пытались спасти Диану Хенсон и Риз многого не понимал.

— Я создал машину, — говорил Финч. — Она везде. Смотрит, слушает, читает. Анализирует. Сортирует данные.

Он не сказал тогда, что создал первый в мире Искусственный интеллект. Но Джон понял, хоть и не подал виду.

— Я прекрасно все о вас знаю, мистер Риз.

Джон принял и это, совершенно спокойно.

Джон профессионал. Его всю жизнь натаскивали сохранять хладнокровие и ничем себя не выдавать. Его учили слушать, манипулировать, зубочисткой вскрывать банкоматы. Владеть оружием и драться голыми руками. Его учили воевать, но не научили жить без цели. И без Финча у Джона цели, можно сказать, и не было.

Финч указал путь. Спасать людей по выбору Машины.

Джон привык спасать людей. Он был готов спасать людей. И был заинтригован и изобретателем, и Машиной — весьма интересным объектом. Она помогала, она капризничала, она выходила на связь, словом, вела себя человечно. Она даже научилась убегать и манипулировать.

Прекрасная и страшная сила, которой нечего было противопоставить. Разве что другую такую же.

— Я построил Машину, дающую неограниченную власть. И оставил для себя черный ход, — рассказывал Финч.

Но не добавил, что оставил для Машины возможность побега, тем самым создав ее не сильной, не умной, а приспособленной. Он научил ее приспосабливаться и развиваться. А другие люди позаботились о конкуренции. И Машине, чтобы выжить, пришлось эволюционировать.

Джон не любил убивать людей, и старался не убивать до последнего. Но к дата-центрам ему пришлось идти со взрывчаткой.

— У нас много общего, Гарольд, — на прощанье произнес Риз в камеру, подвешенную на входе ангара. — И когда-нибудь мы умрем. Надеюсь, не сегодня.

Риз оглянулся — далеко вперед уходили ряды стоек с памятью и процессорами. Если бы он рассказал о своем плане заранее, Финч бы отправился с ним. Он бы мог придумать какой-нибудь технический трюк: повысить температуру воды, которой охлаждают железо, или подать высокое напряжение и обойти все возможные защиты от сбоя электропитания.

Но Джон не хотел рисковать. Кто-то должен остаться в резерве. Кто-то, кто может победить ее своим интеллектом.

К тому же у Джона был самый простой способ для уничтожения угрозы — этому способу давным-давно, еще до армии и ЦРУ его научила мать в пустынях Мексики и на высокотехнологическом заводе в Калифорнии: качественно взрывать, не оставляя ничего для новых гениев.

Мать действовала примитивно, Джон понимал и это. Все-таки прогресс не остановить взрывами. Да, можно убить очередного гения, но родится новый и человечество снова приблизится к изобретению искусственного интеллекта.

Но можно показать гению, к чему могут привести его изобретения. Перевербовать. И рассказать свою историю.

— Ты не все знаешь обо мне, Гарольд.

Джон нажимает таймер, и пока бегут цифры обратного отсчета, говорит Финчу, для которого Машина пишет свое последнее сообщение:

— Меня на самом деле зовут Джон. Моя мать, Сара Коннор, умерла от лейкемии. Я люблю пользоваться фамилией Риз, потому что это фамилия моего отца, Кайла Риза. Он еще не родился…


End file.
